<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboy Like Me by 2016Daisy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204055">Cowboy Like Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2016Daisy/pseuds/2016Daisy'>2016Daisy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), Trainwreck (2015), Weekend Update (SNL)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Hader - Freeform, Cowboy Like Me, F/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2016Daisy/pseuds/2016Daisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eyes full of stars, hustling for the good life, never thought I'd meet you here."</p><p>A work of fiction inspired by Taylor Swift's "Cowboy Like Me" featuring the complicated love story of Bill Hader and the cunning, money-hungry socialite, Fallon Fox.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Hader/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dancing Is A Dangerous Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my favorite song right now, and I love the story it tells. I spent such a long time on it, just trying to do it justice as well as I can. I'm thinking I might explore this couple in other song-related works in the near future. I hope you guys like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cowboy Like Me</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the tennis court was covered up</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With some tent-like thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you ask me to dance,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I said, “dancing is a dangerous game.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>With her red dress swaying faultlessly in the wind, Fallon Fox stood underneath the flickering lights that were placed meticulously between the rafters above her. She sipped her white wine leisurely as the men around her engaged in conversation, mostly about things she had no interest in. However, Fallon prided herself in being a great pretender. She easily nodded her head, adapting with the words that were exchanged, as if she were completely entranced in the topics shared upon her.</p><p>As the middle-aged men discuss business concerns, she turned her attention to the man she had attended the event with. Jonathan Wood, a fellow HBO executive, known for his lavish parties and high society status. He was twenty years her senior, but still managed to look young enough to pull her attention in.</p><p>But it wasn’t necessarily his appearance or his personality that sparked her interest in him. Though Fallon would never admit it to the general public, her interest in him revolved around the materialistic side of his world. Some might have suspected it, but nobody ever dared to mention it.</p><p>Ever since she was a teen, she had been bred to engage with men of high status for the sole purpose of gaining the wealth they obtained out of greed. It was all she had known. Fallon had never witnessed an act of pure love. She simply lived her life following in the footsteps of the women before her. At fourteen, she would be forced out into the world, using her looks to gain the attention of these men, and wring them dry, leaving to find someone else to provide for her expensive lifestyle.</p><p>And if Fallon had refused, she would receive the wrath of her mother, until she would cave, and reluctantly reach her hand out for another suitor to take. Now she was twenty-eight. Her mother was long gone, but still managed to live inside her head, controlling every move she made. Her distinctive beauty made it easy to slip into the lives of different socialites, enough to make the men forget anything else, and the women to envy every step she took.</p><p> </p><p>While faking a smile as a joke was being told inside the group, her eyes landed on a pair of Cambridge blue eyes entering themselves into the conversation. His tall frame was welcomed by the rest of the batch, hands slapping onto his shoulders, excitement running about.</p><p>“Bill!” They’d announce, followed by an immediate frenzy of requests for him to perform an impression for the sake of their own entertainment.</p><p>It was the slight discomfort that Fallon noticed first. She watched as the man forced a nervous smile, faking niceties and doing exactly what he was told in order to please his superiors. She could feel the instant fascination that grew as she observed the way he transformed into another person, sending everyone into fits of laughter.</p><p>She observed the confidence that overshadowed the seemingly awkward interior inside of him. Taking into account how much he seemed to hate the attention he was getting, and yet somehow still managed to excel at the thing he seemed to despise the most.</p><p>When he was done, he turned to meet her gaze, sending a cold shiver up her spine. Before she could say anything, Jonathan spoke, introducing her to him. “Bill, this is my fiancé, Fallon Fox.” Jonathan seemed proud to announce his association with her. She was a prize to him, a trophy that he could bring everywhere he went, performing a show-and-tell screening to make himself look good.</p><p>And it was true, a woman like her spending time with a man like him, she <em>did</em> make him look good. And only at the expense of a loveless partnership that revolved around the expensive things they adored. She didn’t mind it though, she hadn’t missed the opportunity to fall in love. It just wasn’t in her nature to be completely entranced by someone other than the things she possessed.</p><p>Bill’s eyes widened, “That kind of sounds like a fake name.” He scoffed as the rest of the group matched his amusement, but Bill could see the slight falter in her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Because the truth is, it <em>was</em> a fake name.</p><p>Fallon quickly masked her delay and laughed with the rest of them, shrugging her shoulders, attempting to prove that the comment didn’t bother her. She didn’t like the apparent wit that he had. He was an intuitive man, and the first person to question her, even if it were just a joke.</p><p>As the night dragged on, most of the members of the congregation dispersed, attending to new parleys, drinking and toasting to the charity they were supposed to be here for. But the truth is, most of the people who attended this event didn’t really care about what it was for. They were here for the socialization, and the opportunity to showcase the amount of money they were willing to spend for the sake of the sick kids in the world.</p><p>But Fallon was genuinely interested in the cause. Despite her greedy lifestyle, this event was one of the few she truly cared to attend. She walked around the silent auction displayed in the corner of the venue, placing down her prices for things she didn’t even want, but knew she could afford for the sake of charity.</p><p>As she scribbled down a price for a basket that was packed with country-club based items, she felt an unnerving presence to the right of her. Shifting her attention over, she recognized Bill from the earlier conversations of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing her gaze, Bill met her eyes, offering a soft smile as he finished making his bid. Unsure of what to say, Fallon stared, her entire body on high alert.</p><p>Bill allowed himself to be nosy for a moment as he peered over the item she was tending to. “You play golf?” He asked, brows furrowed together as he didn’t expect her to be the type.</p><p>Fallon glanced down, a sly smile playing at her lips. “It’s for Jonathan.” She said plainly, but she wasn’t even sure if he liked golf. It seemed like Bill knew this, as he shrugged his weight to one side, offering a quizzical glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Jonathan <em>hates</em> golf.” Of course, Bill would know. Jonathan was an executive for HBO, literally <em>the</em> place Bill spent most of his time. He didn’t seem too concerned though, he was more amused than anything.</p><p>Thinking quickly, Fallon offered a rebuttal to cover her tracks. “I want him to play more. I think it would do him some good.” But she didn’t care what he did. She just wanted to place her bids for the sake of the foundation and leave.</p><p>Bill peered over again, looking at the amount of money she was willing to spend on the item. This wasn’t something he would do on the regular though. His growing interest in the lie she was obviously telling only sparked an opportunity to mess with her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re paying about four times the highest bid, you must <em>really</em> want him to play, huh?” He wasn’t trying to be mischievous, or make her uncomfortable. But his playful mood prevented him from missing an opportunity to tease her.</p><p>Fallon couldn’t think of another lie. Her general nature of astuteness failed her, leading her to give in and tell him the truth. “Okay, honestly, I’ve just been making bids because…” she paused, realizing that the idea of showing she actually cared for the cause was more tedious than lying about it. “I just want to give as much money as possible… okay?”</p><p>Bill searched for the sincerity in her explanation, stepping back once he had found it. “That’s a good thing though, isn’t it?” He pointed out.</p><p>Fallon offered him a soft smile, trying to remain unbothered. “I guess so…” She muttered feeling halfwitted, completely exposed under his all-too-knowing gaze.</p><p>After an awkward moment of silence, Bill attempted to smooth things over, trying to get to know her. “So you’re engaged to Jonathan? What’s <em>that</em> like?” His eyebrows moved in rapid movement, taking a casual swig of his beer, as he placed the other hand in one of the pockets of his ironed slacks.</p><p>A burst of laughter escaped her lips, earning him an amused grin. Fallon glanced around the room, wondering for the first time where her counterpart was, before addressing her attention back toward the tall brunette. “Can’t complain,” she asserted cooly.</p><p>But the look on his face didn’t seem convinced. “Not one complaint? You forget I work with him.”</p><p>Fallon cursed herself silently. She should have known that he probably knew him better than she did. She hardly paid attention to the man unless she <em>had </em>to. But Fallon was unsure of what else to say, fearing the scenario where he’d see right through anything she would conjure up, so she shrugged again, taking a sip of wine to mask her speechless nature.</p><p>“<em>Seventeen</em>” by LEON played through the rafters as Bill glanced around again, looking for someone or <em>something </em>before setting down his drink, and reaching a hand out toward her.</p><p>“Would he hate me if I asked you to dance with me?” Though Bill seemed like an awkward man at heart, she couldn’t help to admire the cool demeanor to him. She figured it must have been the alcohol.</p><p>Usually, she wouldn’t entertain the gesture, but the genuine attention that he gave her was unlike anything she had witnessed. It was always foolish comments and obscene actions that were made to achieve her interests, but Bill was simple. She observed the lack of a hidden agenda with him and decided to trust him this one time.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’d mind, but are <em>you </em>sure you want to dance with me?” She asked, a small bit of insecurity peaking out through her aura.</p><p>Bill shrugged, “they’re all drunk right? what’s the harm?” He offered another lopsided grin, still waiting for her to take his hand. And thankfully, she offered it, following him onto the dance floor.</p><p>As the song played, she placed each hand in their respective positions, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne as the foreign feeling of warmth spawned where he touched her. They swayed along to the steady beat, a rustic and soulful voice swam around them, and Fallon found herself smiling, staring at the inviting spot on his shoulder where she wished she could rest her head.</p><p>But the buzzing feeling in her stomach snapped her back into reality, becoming more rigid as they paraded around the dance floor. She watched the room, looking for anyone who might be paying any special attention to them, but nobody cared. They all laughed about, drinking, flirting, doing anything to keep them from seeing their favorite TV assassin and one of the most desired women in the room dance on the line of friendship.</p><p>Bill could feel her finally relax and took the opportunity to pull her closer, careful not to move his hands anywhere else. He wasn’t sure what brought him the idea to ask her to dance. He suspected it might have been the realization that she needed some kind of genuine, platonic attention. He wondered how rare that aspect really was.</p><p>They didn’t speak much as they swept around, but there was a strange comfort he offered that Fallon wasn’t used to. She liked the feeling even though it was unfamiliar. <em>She was intrigued by him</em>. His stature, the way he looked at her while she spoke, the steadiness of his hands. He wasn’t trying to woo or impress her. He was completely and utterly himself, genuinely curious toward the blonde faintly grasping onto him.</p><p>When the song came to a gradual end, they each took a step back, a grateful expression exchanged between the two. “I suppose it wasn’t <em>that</em> bad.” She teased.</p><p>Bill bowed his head slightly, thanking her for the opportunity, and before she turned away from him, beginning the hunt for her fiancée, she looked back at Bill, admiring the time she spent with him that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Takes One To Know One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Oh, I thought</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is gonna be one of those things</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m never gonna love again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>As the months led on, she was aware of the probabilities of seeing him again. Being involved with a TV executive, granted access to every event and party the company threw. She would search for his face at every occasion, infatuated with the anomaly she had stumbled upon. When she finally got the chance to run into him again, it was the HBO Christmas party.</p><p>Jonathan had a hand wrapped around her waist when she saw Bill walk in. He had a slight abundance of stubble on his face that wasn’t there the last time she saw him and was dressed in a casual suit, striding along the marbled floors without a care in the world.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed her yet, but she watched his every move. Even when she turned her attention back to her undesired companion, she still followed Bill with the corner of her eye as he made his way to the bar, ordering a drink.</p><p> </p><p>He was more awkward than before, and Fallon found it strange to be drawn to a man who was so smooth and gawky all at the same time.</p><p>The more Jonathan drank, the more he forgot she was there. His constant negligence was the only thing that kept her sane. It was the only way she could find some space between being paraded around like a slain animal during hunting season.</p><p>When Jonathan dropped her hand and followed a peer to the other end of the room, barely acknowledging her again, she finally found a window to approach Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing <em>you</em> here,” she mused, forcing him to turn toward the sound of her voice.</p><p>“Ah, I thought you’d be here. <em>Hi</em>.” He glanced down at her, fixed on the green eyes below her fluttering lashes. Fallon pondered for a moment, noticing the shift in his atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You did</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Bill smiled gently, nodding his head. “Jonathan doesn’t really shut up about you during meetings.”</p><p>“Does he say anything nice?” She quipped, instantly knowing just by the look on Bill’s face that most of the things Jonathan said about her were probably based around their sex life, or something derogatory.</p><p>“Do you really want to know?” He asks, taking another drink of his golden-brown beverage.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill stared at her for a moment, then back to where Jonathan was, already drunk and completely unaware that his date was gone. “There’s an accessible rooftop here,it’s got a pretty nice view, wanna go?”</p><p>Fallon stood for a moment considering her options. She turned to look at her other half again, watching him slap a hand on the back of another man, yelling loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>“Would it be cliche to ask you if you’re planning to kill me?”</p><p>Bill grinned, “Well I <em>do</em> play a murderer on TV.”</p><p> </p><p>But Fallon knew he was probably the one person here she could trust, even if only slightly.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takes one to know one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re a cowboy like me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never wanted love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just a fancy car</em>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the top, Fallon followed Bill as he stalked in the direction of the balcony, gazing at the shape of the distant Los Angeles skyline. Fallon stood next to him in awe, unable to take her eyes away from the scene. She had seen the world a number of times, having the privilege to see many of the bewitching views known to man, but there was something particularly special about seeing something as simple as a city skyline while in the presence of Bill Hader.</p><p>She watched his gaze focus on the scene in front of him. Adoring the simplicity of his interests. He was fascinated by the littlest things, completely mesmerized.</p><p>They began to engage in small talk. Commenting on the warm air in mid-December, laughing at the expense of some of the guests in the stories below them. And maybe it was the liquid courage from the drinks they consumed, but Fallon began to allow herself to let her guard down.</p><p>“So what’s your deal?” She questioned, watching the expression in his face shift.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s my deal?” He repeated, Leaning against the balcony, his body turned towards her, slouched, yet stable.</p><p> </p><p>She watched him as he stared into her, angry that he found her observations so amusing. She trailed from his face to his dumb plaid shirt, covered in thin blue and white lines, and then she looked down to the watch on his right hand. <em>His hands</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean… you just… don’t seem as interested in the things most of the people around here are into.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.” Bill finally got where she was playing at. The corners of his mouth tugging up. Even though she couldn’t read him, he could definitely read her. “All of the money and attention I get from the stuff I create is more of a tolerated side effect.”</p><p>Fallon nodded her head as if she could understand his disregard for the luxury of the life he lived in. “So you do it for the love of it then?” She examined.</p><p>“I do.” He began, tilting his head, “It’s nice to be comfortable financially, but it’s not really why I do it.”</p><p>She monitored his eyes, detecting the truth behind them. She couldn’t ignore the envy she had for his way of thinking. To do something out of love rather than greed. She had never known a life that didn’t involve the latter.</p><p>Bill wanted to ask her why she wasted her time with Jonathan, but decided it wasn’t his place to ask.</p><p>She was a lot like him, pleasing others in this particular habitat for the sake of something in return. And while he did it to ensure creative freedom in his future projects, she only did it for the material riches, and Bill didn’t think the treatment was worth it. Still, he knew better than to bring it up. Though they were on the same page intellectually, there were still boundaries in place.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Now I’m waiting by the phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like I’m sitting at an airport bar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You had some tricks up your sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takes one to know one.</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>Fallon looked out into the open, contemplating her next move, trying to make sense of her need to impress him so much. Why out of the men she had encountered in a lifetime, had Bill Hader been the first man to make her nervous?</p><p>Taking a forced breath, she allowed her interior to peel further. “I like talking to you.” The words were just as much of a shock to him as they were to her. Cursing the confession she made.</p><p>Bill smirked. “Oh? Why’s that?” And even though he seemed confident and amused by this revelation, he couldn’t help but wonder if there was any real truth to it.</p><p>Sighing, she spoke again. “I just find you interesting. I like you I guess.” Even though she meant it platonically, she knew in the back of her mind that there was a little more to it.</p><p> </p><p>Bill tried to hid the grin forming, his cheeks reddening slightly, but despite his best efforts, he was sure she could see it. But Fallon was too preoccupied in revealing a softer side of herself to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not too bad either.” He responded, placing his hand on hers for just a moment as if to make an unspoken treaty among friends.</p><p> </p><p>Fallon stared at his hand, but not making a move to pull hers away. She felt the warmth from the touch again, noting how they fit perfectly on top of one another. She liked the attention he gave her. The kind that wasn’t about her looks, or status. He was one-hundred-percent only interested in her as a person. The part of her nobody had a chance to see because she couldn’t trust them the way she was slowly trusting him.</p><p>The moment was cut off by the ringing in her purse. Seeing the name of her — probably now drunk — fiancé’s name on the screen. “I should go,” she conceded.</p><p>“I’ll walk you down,” He said gently, paying close attention to the falter in her voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Perched In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You’re a cowboy like me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perched in the dark</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Telling all the rich folks</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anything they wanna hear,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like it could be love</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I could be the way forward</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only if they pay for it.</em>
</p><p><b></b>-</p><p>It was <em>New Year's Eve</em> which meant it was time for Jonathan Wood’s annual end of the year party. Guests arrived into his Hollywood home, as Fallon watched the door waiting for the arrival of the only guest she cared to see.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure if he was going to attend but knew he had been invited. She hoped that an invitation by an executive for the network he worked for would be enough to ensure his attendance, but she also knew Bill well enough now to know he would rather stay at home and watch movies on the only item he would spend an excessive amount of money on; a Region Free Blu-ray DVD player.</p><p>To her surprise, Bill was the next person to make his way in through the foyer. He immediately met her eyes, offering her a playful wink as he strode over to greet Jonathan.</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan, oblivious towards Fallon’s sudden peak of interest, embraced Bill over-enthusiastically, already light years away from being sober. Fallon figured he would be out cold before midnight.</p><p>Once Jonathan was done, his presence was summoned in the kitchen, scurrying about while he greeted the guests along the way. Shaking her head, she patiently waited for Bill to tend to her. Happy that he had made it, but trying her best not to show it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fallon.” He said, a plain greeting that hardly matched his body language. He was fully positioned in front of her, shoes pointed in her direction, a beaming glimmer radiating from his sharp-jawed face.</p><p>“Did you enjoy your Christmas?” She asked, green eyes swirling with interest. She liked the feeling she had when he was in her vicinity. She felt like she was in a secret club, too smart for anyone else in the room.</p><p>“I did. I spent it in Tulsa, so there wasn’t much else to do other than spend it with family.” This was a fact she had already known. She had spent countless hours researching him online, figuring out where he grew up, how his home-life made him into the man he was today.</p><p>“Do you like them?” She asked, which at the time seemed like a reasonable question, but the confusion that came forward proved otherwise.</p><p>“Of course, they’re my family.” The way Bill had said it with such a casual nature made Fallon jealous of the relationship he seemed to have with them. She also admired it, fascinated by an anomaly that she never had.</p><p> </p><p>They engaged in long conversation as more guests came in. Despite the noise, it was as if they were the only two present in the modestly decorated mansion. But it didn’t take long for the guests to recognize Bill, once again begging him to perform an impression parade for the sake of their own entertainment.</p><p>Fallon kept a distance from his admirers, Observing the way he agreed to their requests, hinting an apology in her direction. The more he was approached, the more her attention was requested away from the frenzy. She made her rounds greeting the women she spent her time with while their husbands clung onto Jonathan anytime they were out. </p><p>Thanking them for their false compliments while she played her role as the darling fiancé of an eccentric HBO executive, Fallon began to search for Bill again. Wishing she could send everyone home to keep him for herself.</p><p>His presence was no longer in the spot it once was. Her head whipped around exploring for his tall frame, trying to catch just a hint of light blue eyes, but she remained unsuccessful.</p><p>Once she was able to escape the women in the clique, Fallon paced around the room, still unable to find the actor. Eventually, she made her way down the empty halls, untouched by the guests, she scavenged past the open-doored rooms, noting her annoyance for the lack of color everywhere she went. </p><p>Finally, inside the <em>one</em> room she spent most of her time in, she caught bill gazing at paintings that were hung on the wall for her own pleasure. She smiled at the irony behind his choice of location. Out of all the rooms he could escape to, he found the one that captured her entire identity.</p><p>She stood, taking in the look of admiration as Bill peered pleasantly at the works of art. Works of art she was sure he didn’t know was actually hers. “Having fun?” She asked, words adding warmth into the iciness of the home.</p><p>Alarmed, He whipped his head around, only relaxing when he realized it was her. He chuckled lightly, looking back at the painting in front of him, a silhouette of a woman’s form, twisted in light colors, paint stokes obvious and messy against the canvas. “I had to get away from all the attention for a bit.” His voice was soft, as he remained focused.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t blame you,” Fallon responded, walking closer to him, matching his gaze toward her work. In between the silence, she kept looking at him and back at the painting, baffled at how much he had seemed to be taken with it. She was proud of the painting herself, but seeing someone else look at it the way she did was an oddity.</p><p>“It’s strange,” He noted, turning to observe the other pieces that had no place in a home like the one they resided in. “The entire house is covered in black and white pallets, almost no color at all except for the ones in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Fallon knew exactly what he meant. It was the one thing she hated about this place. “Jonathan insisted on a minimalist vibe. He’s not a huge art fan regardless, so I doubt you’ll ever see any real color in the house for as long as he lives.” She explained, disappointment in her voice.</p><p>Bill glanced over at her as she gazed at the painting, taking in the bright oranges and bold reds mixing together, forming an almost perfect resemblance to her own body. “So why have these in here?” His question was reasonable, but answering his question meant having to reveal more information about the works. Something she wasn’t sure if she was prepared to do.</p><p>Despite this, she granted his question with an answer. “I begged Jonathan to let me have a room for myself. One where I can put all of this stuff in.” Her appearance began to evolve into a sheepish manner, tense as she forced herself to share more information about herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s good he let you do that I guess… Who’s the artist?” Fallon froze at his question. Each painting had a signature, but they weren’t the same initials as her own. She managed to make Jonathan believe it was an off-brand artist, anything she could conjure up so she didn’t have to explain why her paintings weren’t signed “Fallon Fox.”</p><p>But Bill inspired a better side to her. One where she didn’t have to lie in order to be liked, and she hated him for it. “Me.” She said quietly, hoping he didn’t hear her, but he did.</p><p>Bill’s eyes grew wide enough to appear symmetrical for the first time since she had known him, she felt the heat under his gaze as he reacted to the information given to him. “Fallon… these are brilliant.”</p><p>She could feel a blush rushing to her cheeks, bathing in the warmth that followed his compliment. She loved the idea of him admiring her work. She loved how genuine it was, making her feel safe. But as she watched Bill observe further, she prepared herself for the question she knew was about to be brought up.</p><p><em>He had found it.</em> As he peered his head closer to the canvas, his eyes narrowed, head turning with curiosity. “Why is it signed C.D. then?” But he had already suspected the answer behind it.</p><p>Meeting his eyes, she took a long breath, an all-too-knowing expression on her fair features. “Caroline Davis, that’s my real name.” She could feel her body shake, she had never disclosed this fact about herself to anyone before and knew it would only raise more questions.</p><p>But Bill didn’t press any further, he only nodded, taking his attention to the other pieces around the room. “You know you could probably sell these for a lot of money, they’re that good.” He called out, walking around.</p><p>Fallon stood in her spot, frozen by his lack of probing. She hated revealing personal things about herself, but knowing that Bill was patient and respectful enough to not dig up her past only made her want to tell him everything.</p><p>“That would require me to show people my work.” She cantered, following his stride as he studied.</p><p>Surprised, he stopped in his tracks, peering over her. “You mean you haven’t shown people this stuff? But they’re all just so… good.” Fallon beamed, but only for a moment before shrugging her shoulders once again, retreating back to her usual habits.</p><p>“I just… like keeping them for myself, it’s not worth having to explain the initials.” She reasoned, and Bill understood, but his interest only grew further.</p><p> </p><p>“How much would you sell this one for?” He asked, pointing toward a large abstract rendition of a city skyline. Complete with Dark greens and shiny golds. Taken aback by his interest, Fallon remained quiet, heart pulsing inside her chest.</p><p>“I don’t know… I never really thought about selling them before.” Once she voiced this, Bill realized then how much the art must have meant to her.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she was a fein for materialistic things, it was obvious in the way she carried herself. But her reluctance to sell a piece that she could make serious money off of proved that she didn’t make the art for the sake of those around her. This was the one thing that was truly hers.</p><p>But before he could give a price, Fallon reached a decision. “You can have it. Consider it a gift.” The shift in the air proved unavoidable as he realized the significance behind her offer. She was just as captivated and giving when it came to him as he was to her. There was no denying it anymore.</p><p>“I can’t just take it without giving you something in return.” He debated, not wanting to leave her empty-handed for something she had spent so much time and effort on, but Fallon was set in her ways, insisting on it.</p><p>As they stood for a while taking in each other’s company, Bill raised his attention to his watch, frowning. “I promised my friend Jason I’d make an appearance at his party before it hits midnight.” His disappointment was clear as the time burned into his skull, 10:38 PM.</p><p>He had to go soon, wishing he wasn’t so adamant on keeping his word.</p><p>Fallon, hiding the falter fluttering in her body, said the first thing that came to her mind, unable to filter her curiosity. “What, got a hot date waiting for you to kiss her at midnight?” Though it came off as an attempt to tease him, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was any truth to it. She didn’t understand why he wouldn’t have someone waiting on him.</p><p>Bill smirked, shaking his head. “No, just trying to be a good friend.”</p><p>Fallon stared for a moment, glancing back at the painting she had just agreed to give away. “Well, I won’t keep you. I can have the painting shipped over to you in the next week if you’d like?” She looked up at him like an eager child, desperate for his approval.</p><p>When he smiled at her, she melted. His eyes remaining calm and kind. She didn’t want him to go. He was the only reason why she bothered to stick around these events anymore.</p><p>There was a stiffness in the air as his blue eyes mixed in with the specs of green in hers. Though no words were spoken, what they desperately wanted to say was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Whether it was the gravity that drew him to her or his blind confidence, Bill wasn’t sure what prompted him to make his next move as he slowly took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek. He searched for the green light, and once she leaned her head against his palm, embracing his touch, Bill knew he had permission.</p><p>Pulling her forward, he kissed her. His hands wrapped around her slender frame with so much care, as if she were made of glass.</p><p>Accepting him completely, Fallon kissed back, sinking wholly into him. She had never felt as safe as she was while he held her. There was no point in denying how she felt.</p><p>When he pulled away, he was still focused, staring into her perilously. “Just in case you don’t get one tonight.” He commented, knowing that her fiancé would be out by the time midnight rolled around.</p><p>Fallon stood, stone-like as he walked out of the room so casually as if he hadn’t just changed her entire world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eyes Full Of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You’re a bandit like me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eyes full of stars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hustling for the good life,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never thought I’d meet you here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It could be love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We could be the way forward,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and I know I’ll pay for it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Things had changed, that much Fallon knew. She no longer tolerated Jonathan’s antics. Failing to hide her disgust toward the mundane decorations strung through their million-dollar mansion. She no longer thrived off the new shiny things that were bought for her.</p><p> </p><p>She hated what Bill had done to her. She despised him for showing her that there was more to life than the one she lived in. He had slid into her world and tore back the walls, revealing everything she had hated, everything she had forced herself to deal with.</p><p><em>Fuck Bill. </em>She thought. She never wanted to know what it was like to fall in love with someone. She knew the dangers that followed it, knowing that things could fall apart at any moment.</p><p>She was perfectly fine before he came along. Living her mundane life, only needing the comfort from a new diamond necklace, or a fancy car to appease her. Now she had gotten a taste of something real.</p><p>She cursed his name as she walked up and down the space. She couldn’t just drop the life she had for someone else. He kissed her, that’s all he did. It couldn’t have meant anything. It can’t.</p><p> </p><p>And what if she did drop everything she had for him? It could easily end as quick as it began. He was a risk that she wasn’t willing to take.</p><p>She’d lock herself in her room, staring at the paintings, putting extra attention into the one she promised she’d deliver him. But she hadn’t yet. She didn’t want to face him. As she glared at her work, she could hear Jonathan on the other side of the door, knocking dramatically, never minding his own business.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go in an hour, get ready.” He announced. Whatever it was that he had planned, this was the first she had heard of it. Still frustrated, she stomped toward the door, opening it.</p><p>“Where are we going? She demanded.</p><p>Jonathan stood over her, sober and patient. He still had a reasonable amount of control over her. She was still engaged, surviving off his income. “Dinner. At <em>The Grove.</em> 8:30.” His eyes were piercing, the same kind of blue Bill’s were, but far less welcoming.</p><p>“You couldn’t have given me more of a notice?” She spat, unable to control her growing anger. But Jonathan didn’t have time to deal with her. He could sense her anger, but hardly cared.</p><p>“I’m telling you now aren’t I? Perk up. Wear that blue dress I got you, you look better in it.” Once he made his statement, he walked off, leaving Fallon boiling into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Fallon hadn’t been in a good mood the entire day, and despite her fiancé’s demand, she certainly didn’t perk up. The only thing that made the evening slightly more acceptable was the fact that they were headed to <em>The Grove. </em>It was her favorite restaurant in LA. it had everything she desired, highly praised food, expensive wine, and a classy atmosphere. It was a place for special occasions, unless you were able to afford to eat there on the regular, and thankfully, as long as she was by Jonathan’s side, she could.</p><p>But sometimes she thought about the places around the area that she hadn’t ventured off to. She thought about how Bill would go on and on about the hidden gems of the city. Taco stands, pizza joints, and the beloved In-N-Out Burger. She’d laugh as he’d tell her the story of his visit after he won his first Emmy. And even though she loved the high-end foods that she would ingest on the regular, she had wished she could experience those places with him.</p><p> </p><p>But she hated Bill right now.</p><p>When they arrived at the restaurant, Fallon had felt the small comfort she was deprived of all day. At least she still had this place. She smoothed down her blue dress as she walked in, taking in the maroon and gold lining of the walls, polished mahogany tables as they’re covered with white cloth. She could hear the busy voices of conversation, and it soothed her.</p><p>But when the hostess brought them to their table, she realized the dinner was not for the two of them. This time it was a table that sat eight. All high society regulars, except for one familiar face. And she instantly felt sick.</p><p>Bill sat, hands placed awkwardly in his lap. He did not fit in here as well as he might have hoped. When he met Fallon’s panicked gaze, he offered a smile, but it soon disappeared when he realized she wasn’t smiling back.</p><p>Despite her attempt to sit as far away from him as possible, Jonathan forced her to sit down, clear across the man whose lips she had desperately wanted to kiss again. And she hated the fact that she had felt that way.</p><p> </p><p>She figured she would run into him again at some point, and even though a small part of her wanted to, she was still unaware of how to act in front of him now that she had realized just how much power he had over her.</p><p>Two glasses of wine later, Fallon still refused to look up at him. The dinner itself was a celebration for the renewal of a fifth season for Barry. She realized now who the other people were at the table. Every once in a while she’d look up and respond to Alec Berg, who she had recognized from the research she made once she had met Bill. Plus he had been around her before, but she never bothered to know his name.</p><p>But now that she knew Bill, she couldn’t help but to change the way she approached the people he was close to. “Have you seen the show, Fallon?” Alec asked her, drawing her out from her cocoon.</p><p>Glancing up, she offered an apologetic smile. “I’ve seen parts of it. I haven’t had much time to really watch it through though.” The rest of the table shook, as they mocked her for not knowing more about the show. Jonathan glared at her, resenting her for making him look bad.</p><p>She took that moment to finally meet Bill, whose eyes had hardly left her face for the entire dinner. She watched the emotions shift with his features. He was confused and upset. She could imagine the inner turmoil that was walking about inside his brain. She hated to cause him to worry.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly feeling overwhelmed, Fallon excused herself from the table, and headed to the restroom. She paced quickly, attempting to catch her breath, but only managing to feel more nauseous than before. She had hardly touched her food, and everything she enjoyed about the place haunted her.</p><p>Resting her hands on the bathroom counter, she attempted to dampen her face, gasping for air. She had never suffered from a panic attack before, but she was sure that this was one. Being in his presence made her dizzy, and flushed.</p><p>The worst thing about it was that she secretly loved being near him. She wanted to be by his side, sharing quick remarks, making fun of everyone else in the room, but she couldn’t bring herself to accept it. She knew that once she surrendered to him, admitting that he did things to her, she was done for.</p><p>Fifteen minutes had passed by, and whether she had felt better or not, she knew her presence would be needed back at the table. She was Jonathan’s travel ornament, she couldn’t just leave him at a table, unable to brag about the things he was able to give her. So, Fallon took one last look in the mirror and attempted to walk back out into the hallway, only to run right into Bill.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” He blurted out, scared that he wouldn’t get another chance to apologize. But Fallon didn’t notice his apology right away. All she could feel was his hand wrapped around her wrist, sending shocks through her system once again.</p><p>She forced herself to look back up to him, losing the air she desperately tried to get back. <em>Have you ever wanted someone so much it hurt?</em> She thought, lost in a trance. When she didn’t say anything more, Bill’s anxiety took center stage as he rambled on.</p><p>“It was stupid, I know. I shouldn’t have done it.” And it hurt her more to hear him tell her he regretted it, because as much as she hated him for kissing her, she realized then that she didn’t want to regret it, and she didn’t.</p><p>“Do you really mean that?” She questioned, eyes pointed.</p><p>“No.” He responded, knowing he didn’t have the ability to lie to her. Once he spoke his truth, the courage nestled into his chest, solid as he perched over her. “Do you?” He was an awkward man, but she couldn’t ignore the way his body shifts when he becomes more sure of himself. He was more dominant than people realized.</p><p>“No.” It was weak, but he heard her loud and clear. Which only led him to become more frustrated.</p><p>“So why have you barely looked at me this entire evening?” His voice was no longer sweet and shrill. He had her tied down metaphorically, ropes sliding up and tangling over her limbs.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes beginning to well up, she didn't want to tell him the truth. She didn’t want to give him a reason to prove her wrong. But anything she did rendered her powerless. “I’m engaged.”</p><p>“You don’t love him.” The muscles in his jaw tightened, annoyed by the excuses she was giving, knowing that there was more.</p><p>“I do.” But she flinched, there was no point in trying to convince him.</p><p>Bill took a step closer to her, resulting in her taking a step back against the wall. She wasn’t necessarily scared of the way he switched on her, she knew even in anger, she would remain unharmed, but he intimidated her profusely.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” He scoffed, still dangerously close to her, but barely touching her. “Is all the money really worth it?”</p><p>The tension in her body softened, knowing the answer, but too scared to say it. Her mouth dry and tired, she mentally scourged herself as she was able to disobey his desire for the truth. “No… it’s not.” Closing her eyes, she attempted to block out the look of hope on his face as his frustration diminished. “But I still can’t be with you, I’m sorry.” Before he could respond, she escaped from his occupancy and walked back to their table.</p><p>The rest of the night was miserable. Bill came back to the table, the mood obviously changed. Their roles in desperation had altered completely. She tried to meet his eyes, apologetic and angry that she couldn’t choose happiness over comfort, but he didn’t look at her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Skeletons In Both Our Closets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>And the skeletons in both our closets</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Plotted hard to fuck this up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Three months</em>. Three months of watching the things she used to cherish lose their meaning. Three months of misery with a man she never loved. Three months since she was sure she had broken Bill’s heart just as much as she had broken her own.</p><p> </p><p>She suspected it was what she deserved. She figured karma had been waiting for her for a while. She didn’t believe she could truly be happy before, so why start now? She tried her best to avoid looking Bill up. She still searched for him when she accompanied Jonathan at dinners and events, but Bill never showed.</p><p>She had heard them talk about him, wondering where his presence was. They spoke about his sudden attendance at the party’s that were thrown. Claiming that it was until about nine months ago that he started going to the events on the regular. Now he was nowhere to be seen. Fallon sat and listened, knowing the real reason why his attendance spiked. It was something that would have made her heart flutter, but now it only made her upset.</p><p>Jonathan had started to grow bored of her. She was never in a good mood, always turning away. He didn’t care about her well being but expected her extroverted personality to come out during these events. She was supposed to make him look good, and she was no longer doing that.</p><p> </p><p>“We have an invitation to go to the Globes after-parties tonight.” He commented, fixing his tie as he walked into the door.</p><p> </p><p>Fallon sat on the black couch, hand resting on a book Bill had once recommended to her. She glanced up at him, unamused by the reveal. Seeing this, Jonathan crouched down to her level, face menacing.</p><p>“You’re coming with me. I got you a dress to wear, a new diamond necklace…” he started as he grabbed ahold of her wrist, forcing her to look at him. “And if you don’t act on your best behavior, I’m kicking you out. Do you hear me? All your precious things will be thrown away, and don’t think I wouldn’t hesitate to throw you out.”</p><p>He had her in his grasp now, earning new bruises on her arms. Fallon froze, fearing him finally after two years of sitting in his presence. “I can easily find another gold digger like you.” He spat. “Maybe one who’d put out more.” When he was done he released her, going upstairs to change.</p><p>Fallon forced herself to get up, opening up the box to reveal a long and tight red dress. It had a V-line, knowing it would reveal her chest a bit more than she would like, but she was too afraid to refuse it at this point.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The worst thing about being at the after-party was hearing about Bill Hader in almost every conversation. He had won big that evening, earning himself the praise she already had for him. But it wasn’t the feeling of not being able to celebrate with him, it was hearing about the woman he had taken as his date.</p><p>When she was swimming in champaign, she could see him walk into the room with her. A tall brunette, which was arguably more of his style. Fallon was known to be one of the most beautiful women in the room and somehow managed to drown in insecurities as she watched Bill’s hand politely wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to scream and throw every glass of Champaign down on the ground. She wanted to cause a scene, tell the woman he wasn’t hers to keep. But he wasn’t hers to keep either. Her green eyes rang true as she followed the couple, eyeing them as they walked closer. She wanted to move but was unable to take a step. Jonathan stuck by her side, eyes warning her every once in a while to put a smile on her face.</p><p>So Fallon snapped out of it, putting on a show, becoming the exquisite and witty woman everyone was used to seeing. But it all stopped again when Bill came over, her replacement giving her a wide white smile. <em>What a bitch, </em>she thought.</p><p>She looked right into Bill, barely trying to cover her tracks. She wanted him to know she was here.</p><p>Bill was a trained actor, so he was better than her when it came to putting on a facade. He remained his normal self, happier than usual as he greeted those around them. When it was her turn to receive his acknowledgment, he went to shake Jonathan's hand first. “How are ya, buddy?” He asked, but Fallon knew he hated the man. She rolled her eyes at his fake niceties.</p><p>Arm tightening around her arm again, she was pulled back into a salute. Stiff and afraid to upset her beloved companion. “Things are great man, thanks for giving us another win,” Jonathan spoke so nonchalantly as if he weren’t trying to squeeze the life out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Bill, the observant man that he was, quickly glanced at the motion made. Eyeing the redness forming from Jonathan's grasp. He seemed alarmed but was shifty enough to mask it. He turned his attention to the blonde in front of him. “Fallon.” He greeted, eyes appearing to question her. Even though he was still hurt, he couldn’t ignore the body language she was giving. He still was the only person in the room who could read her.</p><p>“This is Shannon.” He introduced to the group, and she remained sweet and calm. She was a poster child for a polished woman. Fallon hated how genuine she was. She wanted to <em>be</em> her.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Fallon croaked out. It seemed to pass over well, but in the corner of her eye she could see Bill suppressing a smile. He could easily detect the jealousy bubbling up in her. It made her angry that he had found it so amusing.</p><p>Thankfully, Bill and Shannon were whisked away. More people came up to him, congratulating him on his win.</p><p> </p><p>Fallon reached for another glass of champagne passing by her on a coal-colored tray. “I need to go outside and make a phone call, can I trust you to not screw this evening up?” Jonathan barked. Fallon nodded, neglecting to look at him.</p><p>When she was free from him, she began the search for the ladies room, finally breaking the seal. As she expertly dived between drunk celebrities and other big winners, Fallon finally managed to make her way into an empty hallway, heels echoing off the walls as music could be heard faintly in the room behind her.</p><p>Marching on, she could feel a hand grasping on her wrist, pulling her into a nearby utility closet. Shrieking, she suspected to see Jonathan’s angry gaze, scolding her for leaving her position, but was surprised when she could see familiar opal eyes drinking her in.</p><p> </p><p>“Bill!” She shouted. Still getting over the fear of the assumption that it was someone else. She expected him to glare down at her, mad about something. But he just stared at her, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, picking up her arms, observing the marks. His concern sent chills down her spine, delighted to know he still cared.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine.” She argued, pulling her arms away from his grasp. Fallon stepped back, realizing there wasn’t much room to go anywhere else, accepting the fact that she was now trapped in a small space, consumed by his scent.</p><p> </p><p>But Bill didn’t seem convinced as her eyes drifted around the room, avoiding his gaze. He set his hands on his hips, peering over, like a father amping himself up for a lecture. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>The death-ridden glare that Fallon gave him should have been enough to make Bill back down, but he stood, resilient. “What are you even doing here Bill? You have a whole date out there probably looking for you.” She spat, green eyes shining like radioactive acid.</p><p>But Bill knew better. He still had the upper hand, reading her the way he did. “You are free to leave at any time.” He responded, confident that even when given the opportunity, she wouldn’t move a muscle.</p><p>When she still didn’t move, he smiled triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that made Fallon’s blood boil. Defeated, she leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes, “Why.” She voiced it as more of a curse than a question.</p><p>“<em>Are.</em> Y<em>ou.</em> Okay?” Bill asked again, waiting for her to tell him the truth. He wasn’t stupid, he could see the way Jonathan hovered over her, the discomfort she masked behind a drink. He had decided a while ago that she wasn’t going to be his problem anymore, but seeing her again (especially under so much distress) made it impossible to ignore the feelings he had.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the way he looked at her, or the exhaustion that came from lying and denying everything all the time, Fallon’s defenses broke down. “No. I’m not okay.” She admitted, faltering in front of him. She hated the way he looked at her, she didn’t want to be pitied, but standing under his control ignited more frustration.</p><p>“And you wanna know why I’m not okay Bill?” She started, sizing herself up against him, attempting to assert her own dominance. “Because I hate you. I hate that you came along and fucked everything up, and I especially hate the way you make me feel.”</p><p>Bill, surprised by her burst, still maintained his position, entertained by her confession. The wrinkles in his forehead perked up, allowing her to continue, ranting about the things he had suspected had been bottled up for a while.</p><p>“I was <em>fine</em> without you. And you had to come in and force me to feel shit that I never wanted to feel. Now I’m miserable because I look at you, and all I can see is the one thing I can’t have.” Her face grew red, brows pointed down, barely keeping things together. She had finally unraveled after years of tightening herself up.</p><p> </p><p>Bill didn’t speak. He watched her as she attempted to calm herself down, flushed and drained. He hadn’t realized just how much effect he had over her, softening at how small she made herself in front of him. It wasn’t what he wanted. All he wanted was to give her the care she was deprived of her entire life. He wanted her to see how much more there was for her. He could feel the aches in his body as he continued to stand, sorry for the misery she had to endure.</p><p>“But you <em>can,” </em>He said softly as he placed a hand gently on her cheek, warm from her previous scolding. “You can have me, and anything you want.” He was desperate now, heart fleeting in his chest.</p><p>But Fallon shook her head, nearing tears, but successfully pulling them back in. “I can’t. It’s too much. I can’t just drop everything for something that won’t work out.” She didn’t want to meet his eyes, but when his other hand cupped the other side of her face, she was forced to face the music.</p><p>“What makes you so sure it won’t work out?” He questioned.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>“All you’re doing is making excuses. Come on Fallon, you’re smarter than that.” He said coldly as he leaned his head closer, hands still framing her face.</p><p> </p><p>And whether it was the overbearing scent that escaped from him or the months of longing that had finally weathered her down, Fallon forced her head towards Bill, desperately taking over his lips.</p><p>The kiss this time was much different than the last. Bill, confidence growing by the second, asserted himself into her, pushing her back against the wall, hands dragging down her dress and picking her up by the waist.</p><p>Fallon hungrily wrapped around him, red dress hiked up, not caring about the wrinkles that would reveal themselves later. She could feel every spot where his lips and hands covered. A burning sensation peering into her skin, sending her nerves into a flurry.</p><p>In the quiet, confined space of a utility closet, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breaths taken from the pair, along with limbs hitting against objects, knocking down brooms, and boxes from the shelves next to them. There wasn’t a point in stopping once they had started.</p><p> </p><p>Fallon’s hasty breaths turned into subtle moans, responding to the way Bill expertly traced his tongue down her neck, hands inching up her thigh. When they broke away, his eyes silently asked for permission, emitting a nod of approval from his counterpart.</p><p>When Fallon gave him what he had needed to continue, an animal-like groan escaped from his mouth, pressuring more against the wall. It was as if a switch had been flicked, unveiling a completely different side in him. His movements were precise, proving the experience he had gained over the years, causing Fallon to lose half her senses, overcome by the only thing that mattered in that instant. <em>His touch</em>.</p><p>And they continued, his hands squeezing into more criminal places, inside and out, running his lips around her as he worked. He flinched slightly as her grip tightened, but used it to his advantage, doing everything he could to take her over.</p><p>Clothes slipped away halfway through their session as her hands matched his, exploring the places that sent him into oblivion. She had never made love with anyone she had cared for, and now that she had experienced it, she wasn’t sure if she could go back to the way it was before. She was doomed.</p><p>When he progressed, completely engulfed, taking over inside her body, she could hear him letting out profanities into the air, and when they reached the peak, she heard him blurt out her name, intimacy circling around “Caroline” and there was no doubt she was his.</p><p>They remained there, entangled against the wall, attempting to gain back the energy that had left them. Fallon’s eyes stood closed, head resting against Bill’s, trying to force the fear of the aftermath in the back of her mind.</p><p>“Leave him.” He pleaded, still breathing heavily into her vicinity.</p><p>She wanted nothing more than to leave everything behind. She didn’t care about the life she loved anymore, not if it meant losing the feeling she had just gained. But there was still a small voice that lived inside her, controlling and negative as it stomped around in her brain.</p><p>Fallon couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down her face, knowing the decision she needed to make would ruin her life forever but somehow feeling the need to force it out of her. “I can’t.” It broke her heart in a million pieces, still doing her best not to open her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel him shift, anger radiating off his skin. “You <em>can.”</em> He countered, blue eyes appearing icier and colder.</p><p>Finally opening her eyes, she was frozen into shame. Shaking her head, infuriated with the tears that refused to stop. She could hear herself sobbing as he broke away, hating the way he was looking at her. Breaking him down for a second time.</p><p>“Is it the money? Is that what it is?” He fumed, zipping back up, forming the only distance that the space could allow. “Cause you can have it, <em>Fallon</em>. I have it, if that’s what you’re after then take it. I don’t need it.”</p><p>She couldn’t place the expression on his face. It mixed with hurt and disgust, and it made her hate herself. <em>Is that what he thinks of me?</em> She thought, hurt that he would suggest that to be the reason for her rejection, but understood given her circumstances.</p><p>“No. I don’t want your money. I don’t want any of that.” She barked back, crossing her arms over her chest covering the exposed skin.</p><p>“Then what the fuck is it that’s preventing you from this?” His voice grew louder, making her jump, still sobbing against the wall.</p><p>She had thought about this a lot. Now that she had discovered that the materialistic things she once desired no longer mattered to her, she could only give him the reason that stood out through the rest. “I can’t risk falling more in love with you. It’s too much of a risk.”</p><p>When she said it, she could pinpoint the exact moment the words she had wrung out registered in his brain. He understood her for just a moment before going back into his angry shell.</p><p> </p><p>“You know going back to him after this would be a mistake.” He concurred, fully dressed and ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She responded, as she watched him drift slowly out the door, confidence drained from his body. Once he was gone, Fallon fell to the floor, weeping everything out of her system.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Forever Is The Sweetest Con</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>And the old men that I’ve swindled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really did believe I was the one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The rest of that evening was one of the worst ones she had experienced. Bill was nowhere to be found, and Fallon was horrified when the thought of him taking his date home after their exchange was brought up inside her head. On the brighter side, Jonathan was too busy with the company he kept to be mad at Fallon anymore. Especially when she made it her mission to be on her best behavior after that.</p><p>But she was still miserable. It had been weeks since the exchange, as it still remained fresh in her mind. She’d go to bed at night, completely monotonous as Jonathan took her over. She’d close her eyes imagining Bill, but eventually, stop herself when it only made her more emotional than she was comfortable with.</p><p>She barely entered the room that was filled with her art, finding no joy in any of it. She didn’t want to be reminded. She spent most of her time cursing herself for putting herself in this situation because she knew Bill was right. She blocked everything out, shutting off emotion, and compelling herself to remain cordial.</p><p>When Fallon finally stepped into the only room in the house that was completely hers, it forced her back into a daze. Seeing the painting that had caught Bill’s eyes not so long ago, appeared to break the stone wall she had been building.</p><p> </p><p>She thought about the night on the roof during the HBO Christmas party, how Bill seemed so taken with the Los Angeles skyline. She had seen the same look on his face</p><p>when he looked at her art. Gold hues, mixed in Dark green; she could never make a better masterpiece than the one that hung in front of her. It was priceless.</p><p>She was no longer happy. She thought about calling him up, telling him she was ready, but it seemed he had already moved on. Press would push the stories of Bill and Shannon out to taunt her. She saw photos of him, smiling while they got coffee. She seemed to fit perfectly with him every time their faces came up on her screen. She had lost her chance, and it was her fault.</p><p>Fallon pondered more as she scanned around the room, ready to tear every piece apart. Instead, she merely took them down, beginning a transformation she knew was long overdue.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>She packed everything she could, leaving most of her jewelry behind, only taking enough to get her where she needed to be. She placed the paintings in the back of her car that she hardly drove anymore. Stepping back satisfied, knowing it wouldn’t be hours till Jonathan came home, she slipped back into the colorless architecture, and placed a ring on the counter, adding a short note witnessing a goodbye. Adrenaline swept through her, allowing her to drive away without looking back. She wasn’t going to go to Bill though, she cared for him enough to not disturb his peace. She had a plan though, never daring to leave without one.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And the ladies lunching have their stories</em>
</p><p>
  <em>About when you passed through town,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that was all before I locked it down.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After <em>two months,</em> Fallon had a lot of money saved despite her previous spending habits. She was also still respected in the community enough to retain some of her previous contacts. Her apartment in LA was still comfortable and nice enough to maintain her interest, perfectly comfortable with a life on her own.</p><p>She tried not to look Bill up. Finding it too hard to look at him anymore, mourning the opportunity she once had. Thankfully, the excitement of the growing art community turning their interests towards her work made things better. Still keeping on good terms with art collectors, galleries, and appraisers, She managed to gain an opportunity for her own show. Some still doing anything they can to capture her attention, Fallon often declined other suitors, uninterested in their escapades.</p><p>Jonathan had raised hell for about two days before he moved on to someone else. A woman she was sure had been in his line of sight long before she left him. It didn’t matter to her though. She had gotten out.</p><p> </p><p>On a Friday evening, the time to showcase her own art installation at an acquaintance’s gallery had finally come. She watched as art lovers from across the city strode in, taking their complimentary glass of champaign, and picking at the hors d’oeuvres that were served during the showing.</p><p>Fallon was pleased to find that the event had gathered a decent crowd, thanking her friend for having the means to put it together. She was truly happy for the first time in a very long time. Beaming as the paintings that were put on sale caught the eyes of appraisers.</p><p>There was one piece however, that wasn’t available for purchase. Allowing its presence to be admired, but never bought. A painting resembling the skyline, was glued proudly to the center of the room. Acting as a patriarch to everything else she had done. People gazed at it the way Bill had once, and it made her smile as she watched.</p><p>She was busy for the whole night, answering the questions that were necessary and thanking those who praised her and her work. She was finally representing something that she could be proud of. It was strange how much had changed.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was getting late, employees were packing up the complimentary items, and final receipts were made with a promise to deliver the artwork in the next few days. She had done it. Andrew, her friend who had graciously helped her make the showcase happen, tapped along the floor, and resting a hand on her shoulder, demanding her attention.</p><p>“Someone wants to buy the ‘golden skyline’ from you.” He urged, eyes wide, hinting at how big of a deal it was, but Fallon didn’t understand his restlessness.</p><p>“Tell them it’s not for sale.” She pushed, but as he leaned in, his seriousness was clear.</p><p>“Fallon, it’s a lot of money. I think you should reconsider.” His eyes kept glancing back toward the hallway where she was sure the consumer was waiting, but she couldn’t bring herself to give it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, tell them I’m sorry. I can commission something else maybe?” She had to admit the promise of money did spark her interest, but nothing was ever worth getting rid of the painting. She had too much of a sentimental attachment to it. Plus, she had hoped to be able to give it to Bill one day like she promised. <em>Maybe.</em></p><p><em>“</em>He said he only wanted <em>this one.” </em>Andrew pleaded.</p><p>“No.” She responded sternly.</p><p> </p><p>Once Andrew knew there was no point in trying to change her mind, he looked at her sympathetically, knowing she was turning down a huge opportunity. “I guess I’ll go tell him.” He faltered, walking back to the man lobby to deliver the bad news.</p><p>Fallon turned back to the painting, filling her eyes with her accomplishments, as its presence paraded around her, forcing her to feel the bittersweet pain that came with the reminder of the tall awkward man she had missed.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure how long she had stood there staring, but the backlights were beginning to shut off, only leaving a few dim orbs in her direction, surrounding the spot she was stapled to and the gold and greens reflecting back. She had been in such a trance that she missed the patient footsteps that stopped just a couple inches beside her.</p><p>“Offered all the money in the world to sell the damn thing, and you hardly gave the offer a single thought.” His voice rang out. Stabbing the part in her chest that beated on the regular. <em>She knew that voice.</em></p><p>Head spinning around, she saw his tired features, a gentle smile, and opal blue eyes playful and intense. She greeted his expression with her own as a smirk formed on her face, taking a quick glance back at the canvas. “I’m saving it for someone.”</p><p>“Yeah? You gonna give it to them anytime soon?” He joked, knowing he was the one she was saving it for. He had claimed it before anyone else could, it was his right.</p><p>“I might.” She teased. After the time apart, it was like nothing had changed. They still participated in banter, witty and kind. Everything was shifting into place. “Do you still want it?” She asked, eyes hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>Bill stepped closer, his musk mingling in with hers. Any movement that waded behind her disappeared, blocked out by the look of her. His attention was no longer on anything else.</p><p>“Never stopped.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now you hang from my lips</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the gardens of Babylon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With your boots beneath my bed,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever is the sweetest con.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the wide mirror in front of her, Fallon brushed her newly dry hair, a red sweatshirt hanging over her body, swallowing her thin frame. Once she was satisfied, she placed it down, making a spot next to her toothbrush on the sink.</p><p>Tying the hair up, she made her way through the door and into the bedroom. She waited for a moment, looking at Bill laughing at the screen on the wall in front of their bed. A high pitched giggle, complete with a rosy color crawling on his cheeks. She breathed slowly, corners of her mouth turning up as she slipped under the covers next to him.</p><p>Once her presence was known, Bill turned towards her, wrapping his strong arms around her, shifting so he was above her. “Am I ever going to be able to wear this again?” He panted, plucking at the fabric that kept him from seeing the skin he desired to touch so desperately.</p><p>“No.” She declared, laughing as he covered her, attempting to take it off. His movements were swift as a leg kicked hers aside to find a spot in between as he showered her with kisses. “I love you.” He murmured, relaxed by the pattern she formed with her hands as they tangled in his chestnut curls. “I love you too,” She responded, eyes gazing up to the wall behind them, complete with a golden skyline painted on a canvas above their bed.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>I’ve had some tricks up my sleeve.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takes one to know one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re a cowboy like me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>